


黑暗泉水|Dark spring 21/01/17更新4

by luncheonmeategg



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, Drugged Sex, F/M, Power Imbalance, Rape, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luncheonmeategg/pseuds/luncheonmeategg
Summary: 一个女孩被自身恐惧和残忍毁掉的故事。A story about a girl destoryed by her own fear and brutality.
Relationships: Victoria Chase/Mark Jefferson





	黑暗泉水|Dark spring 21/01/17更新4

深夜的静谧刺的她鼓膜发痛。

晚上她强迫自己背摄影史上那些不起眼的名字和年份太久，现在就算闭上眼睛，大脑也一时无法停转。一切还是值得的，如果能在课堂上换到一句杰斐逊的夸奖的话。

你是个卑鄙的婊子。

谁在说话？是Max，还是她自己？把Kate的视频传遍学校她后悔吗？其实并不。她倒是很开心那位总要存在的承受暴力和羞辱的女孩已经确定了人选，而她还是那个强大阶段薄的QueenB。伤害别人总是要更畅快些。再说青春期的同学们正好需要这种视频去纾解，主角是熟人当然足以代入感。她可是在帮助大家。

她被这颠倒黑白的自辩逗笑了。

Max…这种一看就是拥有会一起刷屋顶看周末电影的家庭的女孩，最喜欢的就是摆出一副不知道同学们为什么会彼此霸凌的痛心疾首的模样。总是有幸运儿从小不用做任何事都能得到源源不断的爱，而有的人已经花上所有的时间，却永远不会不了父母失望的眼神。

但是现在我就是在这了，Max。拍下你有趣的照片，翻乱你寄身的小宿舍，独占Jefferson的喜爱。来吧，朝我笑一个，说茄子。

并且还是不能理解学业家世外貌都拔尖的人为什么要费劲对那些未来十有八九在我的公司里负责打字和PPT制作的不起眼货色表现善意和尊重。

思绪渐渐捋平，再次确认了自己的优越不容置喙之后，维多利亚抱紧枕头，沉入梦境。

考试周真的很恐怖，甚至是对Top star Victoria说也如此。

小镇的夕阳时分风光一向不错，面对的三明治夹着的红绿蔬菜色泽鲜艳，但她胃里的担忧感并没有松动的危险。Taylor已经匆忙地吃了起来，看她不为所动，关心的问道：“ Vic怎么了，你今天胃口不好吗？”

她下意识地给了跟班一个眼刀：“你也节制点吧Tay tay，我看你的短裙都要把肚子勒出一个皮球来了。你是想免费当派对小丑还是怎么的？所以自备皮球吗？”

其他女孩儿捧场轻笑起来，Taylor难堪地放下把手的叉子，试图喝摩卡掩饰尴尬。被当当女王蜂权威的巩固素材这事落到谁头上都只能自认倒霉，她早都习惯了。

“ Vic，别太担心啦，别的科目不说，杰斐逊先生肯定会给你打九十多分的，你知道吗，我觉得你光是平时分都能加到一百二十多了，你那么积极，他肯定非常喜欢你。” Tamara看同伴吃瘪，抓住机会上前献媚。

Victoria熟练地回她一个假笑，“那就借你吉言了。”

她低头看向自己，黑色衬衫别着的胸针闪亮又端正，向下严实的扎进短裙，小腹向前，大腿纤细。她心里终于感到一丝满意，端起自己的黑咖啡催促同伴，“快点吧女士，明天还有两门考试等着呢，我可不觉得吃一顿四十五分钟的饭能对你们漂亮的小脑瓜起什么正面作用。”

一群人从餐厅出来，没人敢补充多打包一份甜点。她们叽叽喳喳地挤进Victoria暗紫色的豪车，穿过海岸线扬长而去。

她想不起来了。

她认识那个名词，她记得自己还集中精力背过两三遍，她甚至记得这一块在她笔记本的左边中间，用绿色的笔勾画过。  
但是她完全想不起来具体的定义和内容。

深呼吸，维克，它就在你的脑子里。我爸妈说的对，我就是个不中用的人。放轻松，它会自己浮现出来的。我会考的比Taylor还差。别紧张，你还有时间，慢慢来……

结束铃声响了，急促如她的呼吸。苍白的草纸和黑色笔杆放在桌子上，默默等待着主人回神，把它们重置。

“她为什么觉得我的分数这么低，杰斐逊先生？”她不觉得自己质问的语气有任何不妥，即使面对的是她的老师。这是她出生以来就一直被使用和被培养的语气。

“你想毁了我的名牌大学之路吗，杰弗逊先生？”她不在乎自己是否在抹黑这个男人，既然他都不在乎她为取悦他死记硬背的痛苦，她推掉的那些听参加人员名单就知道很刺激的派对，她少嗑的大麻和多嗑了无数倍的咖啡，为什么她要在乎？

“我觉得家长委员会可能会想和校长谈谈你的授课表现，杰斐逊先生。”所有人都知道会长是她老妈。所有人也都知道校友捐款额第一是Prescott，第二就是追逐。

男人放下了手里写的东西，一直在耐心听她讲话。威胁意味十足的宣言说完之后，她在逐步前突然有些茫然。她跟他说这些是为了什么？她很清楚分数低是因为是要把自己的失败怪到他身上吗？是为了确保他清楚她显赫的家世吗？是为了再一次的像个三岁小孩一样求他关注自己吗？是好奇他被激怒后的反应吗？是不顾一切的只想要和他接触吗？不管怎样，话已出口，她只能在原地等着他的回答。

“维多利亚，我想我们都很清楚这个分数是因为你这次没有发挥好。”杰斐逊倒并没有那么容易被激怒，“这只是一个阶段性的测试，你以后还有很多机会。”说完他推了一下眼镜，镇定的目光打在女孩的膀胱，像那种早上会把人弄醒的阳光。

这位事实跟道诲的老师显然不明白考试失败对她意味着什么。她想到跟班员背地里会怎么编排她，突如其来的感到一阵慌乱。

“是啊，那个傲慢的婊子还说我是小丑，看她那try hard的样子，结果考的还没我高，现在谁才是小丑？”  
“哈哈笑死了，果然是除了爸妈什么也不是的废物。”

更别提她母亲可能会恐慌发作，然后她父亲就会把她的零花钱扣掉一半，她的期末旅行很可能因此泡汤。

“实话说，杰斐逊先生，我感觉你和内森的关系不是一般的亲近。亲近的有点...超越师生关系了。”恐怖的想象逐渐重叠上风，挤走了她的理智。不经大脑的话开始口红的质量当然很好，衬的她皮肤和牙齿雪白。她继续牙尖嘴利地审讯着她的老师。

“你们在他家的仓库里花那么多时间干什么呢？自从你们关系亲密起来之后，Nathan就不再让我进去了。老天，我可真的很受伤，毕竟我们在那里有那么多美好的童年回忆。”她叉着腰装腔作势之上着，眼尾扫向她那英俊老师的面庞，窥探着他的反应。

杰森的耐心一点点转换成面无表情。他内部心飞快的盘算着。不，她应该不可能知道。内森不会主动告诉她，除非他想因为过失杀人吃牢饭。但是内森的精神状态最近很不稳定，他承受力一向很差，再加上药物的作用，一时没忍住向最好的朋友坦白了也不是不可能……

维多利亚可不是Racheal那样平凡又寂寞的少女，有些招招手就上钩，消失了也无人问津，除了那个蓝头发的假朋克似乎还在做无用功。她的家族要是下全力追查，那可真够他喝一壶的。

再说，他也是真的不忍心。孜孜不倦地追逐着精致皮囊和背德关系的少女太多，她的单相思一点也不新鲜。可她那么聪明，对摄影很有和他相似的热情，作品常常让他眼前一亮，惊诧于年轻人的火花。他提出再刁钻的问题，她也敢接话，十次里竟然还有六七次是正确答案，让他偶尔会相信自己除了是个无药可坚持的变态，也真的是个很好的老师。她坚持假装他对她没有任何影响，假装她毫不在乎，但他俩都清楚，她在乎的要死。她总是在要他的目光，他的称赞，他的认同。她对他大放厥词，不过是要证明她的与众不同。

红嘴白牙的女孩还不知道自己的随口一提在老师的心里激起了怎样的反应。他习惯了她的不敬，但被人威胁的滋味还是不太好。他目前还没有把那些秘密大白于天下然后然后去蹲监狱的打算。她想要他的关注？那他就给她关注。只不过，他还要给她一点教训。

他为了和他独处，特意等到其他老师都走光后才敲了他的门。傍晚的教学楼已经空空荡荡，空气里的粉尘在夕阳的她换了腿的重心，丝袜流光放置姿势的变化映射在他的眼里。他抬手摸了下白色衬衫的衣领，又紧了紧领带，心里清楚这动作会怎样挑动荷尔蒙蒙滥的少女的神经。

“别说傻话了Victoria，你知道我最喜欢的学生是你。我知道你对这次的分数很介意，不如我们做个交易如何？”他换上温柔又低沉的语气，预先瓦解着女孩的防备。

“什么交易，杰斐逊先生？”听到事情有转机，维多利亚马上对内森失去兴趣。她的瞳孔因为好奇微微放大，上身感兴趣地前倾，全然把不要相信恶魔抛在了脑后。

  
女孩侧卧地，眼睛半睁开，嘴巴微张，双手被黑色绝缘胶带缠在一起，身体因残余的刺激不规律地颤抖，屁股撅着，匀称的小腿叠在一起，稀白的精液从腿根缓缓滑下…

“那么，杰斐逊先生，你和内森在从事的项目具体是有关什么的？？”被幻想的对象的声音将他拉回现实。直到现在真正打算付诸行动，他才发觉已经对自己的学生积累了如此强烈的欲望。

“嗯，”他清了清嗓子，假装刚才在选择措辞，“简单来说，是人在遭受严重打击和压力后的反应。包括痛苦，破碎和为了调整安置的替代。”他打着方向盘转弯，车子压着铺满落叶的道路徐徐前行。副驾上的女孩漫不经心地欣赏着遍落的夕阳。

维多利亚轻松地回应，却为自己的处境和这个主题如此契合而生出阵阵刺痛。几乎要压过第一次坐上老师开的车的兴奋。“哦，比我想象的要严肃很多啊。” 。

“对，我觉得这样的训练对你们学习专业知识是很有帮助的，甚至可以帮你们更好地面对自己生活里类似的问题。”杰斐逊搬出耐心和蔼的师长面对，但他只是想让Victoria感到脆弱。

维多利亚偏向过头，因为心虚调出了傲慢的语气，看着杰斐逊按在换挡器上的手指。“帮你们完成这个项目，我就不用再操心考试的成绩？”

“没错。虽然不太合规矩，但我想如果你能在这个项目里展现自己的能力，也可以算是另一种通过考试的方式。”

“谢谢，杰弗逊先生，我就知道你一定不会对我那么狠心的。”心口的重担有所弥补，维多利亚终于有了余力娇声调情。她潜意识已经觉得这个项目对她来说一定毫无疑问。 ，之前也不是没有帮杰斐逊收集资料打下手，以她的摄取程度，基本都是小菜一碟。

她翻开Jefferson递归过来的黑色文件夹，试着集中强度。这个地下秘密基地给她的感觉非常不好。冷色金属的四壁和地板倒映着漆黑的摄影器材和大小箱子，电线散乱地蜿蜒在地板上，空气死寂一片。Nathan怎么会从没跟我提到这个地方？这种怪异的地点在这小镇可不多见……

她刚来得及在那些摄影作品中辨认认出自己新选择的霸凌对象凯特的裸照，就感到杰斐逊的黑影迅速贴近她的身体，突然被男人有力的庞大紧紧勒住。 ，双手乱拍却没能撼动这禁锢分毫，不好的预感连续竟然会带来更大的恐惧。她的脸涨得通红，放大的瞳孔里充满惊惧无助。随即脖颈传来尖锐的痛，某种冰冷的液体从血管灌了进来，她的大脑开始刺痛，意识逐渐混沌，手臂软绵绵绵地垂了下去。身后的男人始终不为所动，仿佛对这一切已经驾轻就熟。给她讲过许多次课的同一个声音在她耳边安抚：“ Shh……”然后黑暗完全笼罩了下来。

他戴好医用手套，拽了一下底端，听它啪的一声妥帖的弹回去。他把暂时瘫痪在地板上上的学生拖起来，侧放在桌子上，摘下他认不出牌子但肯定十分名贵的手表，抓起她绵软的制服反剪到背后，用黑色胶带在她手腕上缠了几圈固定。再掰着她的下巴，在嘴上也封了一块。胶带扯开的尖锐声响刺激着他的神经，Victoria的睡脸是他从没见过的放松和无邪，和胶带代表的暴力与邪恶他检查相机电池，架好三脚架，确定能辨认出他身份的任何东西都没有出现在镜头视野里，而他完全封闭开的受害者则完整地被框了进去。他注意到着这个姿势下堪堪被短裙遮住的大腿根，确定自己没有遗漏任何准备事项。

然后他终于把手放了上去，放在这家世显赫的，不可一世的，自投罗网的学生丝袜包裹的大腿上。他又要摧毁一份信任了，他再一次感到绝望的快乐。声称自己压在她身上之后的错愕和痛苦，几乎是自己的伪装能力陶醉。

他一开始确实想和她维持教学相长的师生关系，但他无法忽略她热的眼神和寻找一切机会往他身边凑的殷切。性和暴力早已成为他生活的必需品，她完全忽略自己笨拙的他也喜欢Max，但Max太过正常，一眼就能看穿。他的兴趣来自于对她的健全的怨恨，越是洁白的纸张越让人想往往上泼墨。Victoria和他才是一路人。表面优渥，内在扭曲。因为缺少所以无法快乐，因为自己的恐惧能毫不内疚地伤害别人。所以能到现在这一步，他并不觉得这次完全是他他的强奸凯特，她则把凯特的视频传遍学校；她凌厉的眼角全是慌乱，趾高气扬却连场考试都应付不了；而他道貌岸然站在三尺讲台上，试图是无辜女孩的累累鲜血。维多利亚还年轻，或许以后还有救，但对他这个年纪来说，从别人的痛苦中获得权力感和能量已经是固定了很久的模式。他也不太喜欢同病相怜的女孩恢复成“正常”人”的可能，他要把她拖进自己已经呆了很久的深渊。

接下来的行动就没有谨慎的必要了。他凶猛地把裙子拽了下来，丝袜懒得费劲脱，直接从精致部蛮力扯开，图案精致的肉色内裤拨到一边，Victoria在他面前已没有任何秘密可言。可能是为了度假时穿比基尼好看，女孩精心给整个私处放置脱毛，粉红色的肉瓣在光滑的阴唇中间清晰可见。他决定不带避孕套了。他随即在自己的手心挤了一些，细致地在早已蓄能以待的不地对准Victoria的小穴一顿乱挤。昏迷中的女孩被冰凉的液体刺激到，不自主地瑟缩了一下。阴茎上涂抹，然后他抓过女孩的腰双手摁住，用对准拨开她绵软无力的双腿，倾身上前，龟头在缝隙间来回磨蹭了几下，就着踩到的一片泥泞，不容置疑地顶进了丧失意识的学生的阴道。

她被在桌面上，一时动弹不得，等模糊的视野缓缓聚焦，第一个看清的是正对着她的维多利亚被整个下身的一片短暂痛弄醒，虚弱的感觉从胃部一直连接到大脑。成绩…杰斐逊先生…脖子伤口有节奏地跳动…肩胛的酸痛，还有阴道被反复撑开侵入的掐着神经。脸庞的冰冷的摄像头，混乱的恐惧开始在脑内凝成一片片黑色的雪花。一样的冰冷的痛。  
  
她终于反应过来这一切意味着什么。她想张嘴大喊，嘴唇却被胶带的粘度扯住。胸腔被桌面抵着，费尽力气发出的也只有可悲的呜咽。她竭力扭动着转头去看身后那该死的禽兽，而Jefferson在看到她醒来后毫不慌乱，反而更用力地摁住了她的腰，她只能勉强看到他的膝盖，就被男人  
  
她没法安静地接受这一切，她最后尝试控制自己的面条一样的腿去踢男人的小腿，而她同时绝望地感到Jefferson好像因为她的的动作顶了回去，他甚至连白衬衫都没脱。他直接卡住了她的一只大腿抬到桌面上，让她本就束手无策任由采撷的小穴颤抖着敞开得一点，“啪”，然后她奶白色的屁股上又挨了一下，羞耻的哀叫和细嫩的迅速泛红的皮肤让重夺掌控的男人摁回她的腰，得意地加快了速度。他流畅地摆动臀部，最大限度地将自己塞进女孩体内。  
  
“喜欢杰斐逊亲密的声音里带着宣泄的痛快，“啊...你吸得我好爽，你一直都是个有天赋的学生。”他一只手压上女孩的脖颈，动情地摩挲着，用手指仔细地感受她脊椎的一个个骨节。  
  
维多利亚的心脏扭成一团，四肢骨缝好像都在发苦。她想哭，她想吐，她想用刀子把在她体内的男人扎得千疮百孔看他血流如柱，她想成天像个小狗一样往他身边凑的自己真是又贱又蠢，一切都是她活该。  
  
  
维多利亚大通，18岁，石油业远近闻名的Chase家族的独生女。  
  
羡慕普通人家的小孩这句台词讲起来实在过度烂俗，但她真的羡慕。至少还小的时候是。起码她们的父母不会因为物质上对孩子远超一般程度的满足就觉得已经完美发挥了自己的角色。给她讲个睡前故事吧，一起去公园做收集昆虫的作业吧，去竞技吧，她不记得获得过肯定的回应，或者第一次被推到一边后就学会了不再开口。毕竟她那么聪明。她逐渐学到了自己的感受永远会排在各种日程，忙碌，疲倦之后，而对孩子来说能骄傲到喘不过气的成绩，在父亲的商业帝国旁边永远你会认识新朋友的，没必要摆脸色给我看。  
  
她妈只会教她化妆减肥穿衣打扮。的脸面”，为了某个晚会全副武装好几乎是她妈唯一会眯着眼对她暴露欣赏表情的时刻，就像女儿的艳光四射和鲜活生命力是她的给养。“你两岁的时候我就在有意识的帮助你控制婴儿食品的成分了”是她她最常提到的童年趣事。“看你现在出落的。”好像她的一切都是她妈的手笔，好像她苗条的腿不是靠她每顿饭的抑郁。每个人幻想过的三个精灵愿望里，有个永远不会饿坏也不会饿的胃占了她一个位置。  
  
所以她爱摄影。摄影师在照片里完全缺席，却又无无处不在。选景角度色彩全都是她的，有时让她丢脸，但更经常带给她满意和荣誉。她也可以暂时逃离离喘不过气的所有，假装那些精心打造出的意境才是自己真正的生活。所幸这个爱好和传统的女性气质没什么冲突，爸妈没什么异议就给她安置办了最好的器材和学校。她每想象一下如果自己爱上了物理或者电子工程之类的  
  
Chase家的脸面，她当然是。不然她还能是什么呢？？学科爸妈会怎样吵闹，就忍不住笑出声。  
  
  
她光速替换了童贞。他们猴急地耸动射精，忙不迭地告诉所有朋友自己是Victoria Chase的现任任男友，换得艳羡的调侃，然而她依然不觉得有谁真正看见了她。朋友也是同样的糟糕。她记不清有多少次花大力气为她们挑选贵重的生日礼物，她们收到的时候总是惊喜又感激，搞得她也为深厚的友情热泪盈眶，然后在她生日的时候收到一个精品店不会超过二十元的小玩意做回礼。  
  
她大概也不是很配得上别人的喜欢。总是感到愤怒，用自己的一套标准要求所有人，出口伤人而不自知，开的玩笑似乎只有她一个人乐不可支。她常常想如果不是她的外表和她姓Chase，或许她就是学校里男男女女都会上去踩一脚的受气包。后来对这一点她变成了坚信。  
  
有位移她被学校橄榄队的一个男生骚扰，他会在走廊上碰到她时紧盯她衬衫下挺着的头骨，然后眼神向上，对着她的脸给她一个恶心的笑容，会从背后捏她的屁股然后大笑着跑过。每天想到上学都会给她带来生理上的痛苦。不知所措了相当长的投放后，她在课间人流最繁杂的时候用力拽住他卫衣的后帽子，扇了他一个响亮的耳光，“你是不是不知道我们家请得起比利时的退伍特工？”她想象男生暴怒，把她踹到在地，压到她身上掐她的脖子，手掌在热辣的疼痛中发抖。但男生似乎比她还要害怕，怨恨地注意到了她几秒，就捂着脸匆匆离去。  
  
她终于发现，她自认毁了她童年的财富和权势除了帮她吸引了一些垃圾，在倾轧别人方面竟也有如此强大的能量。这之后她越来越能熟练运用它们为自己换取快乐。酒精和大麻比较纯粹，而植栽，撒谎，扣除低才是真正百变的乐趣。在不同的人面前把不同的人变成得一文不值。自己想要的就去嘲笑别人不自量力。她甚至没遇到最微弱的反抗。后来她用除了热情，善良，温柔，真诚之外的一切笼络一堆平堆之庸在辈，她根本没有信心和耐心去建立什么“良性亲密关系”。跟班能闭着嘴看她讲那些真假消除半的烦恼就好。不同的意见是什么？她能接受到的唯一反馈就是膜拜。  
  
后来她们开始上Mark Jefferson的课。摄影是她的挚爱，而这老师又异乎寻常寻常的  
  
杰斐逊提到其他老师隐隐流露的殷切，对，对，她，她轻而易举让自己变成了老师最喜欢的学生。他在她每一种节课后凑上来提问的时候认真地沉浸在思考中，对她多开了一颗钻石的扣子仿佛视若若无，言语上也从不玩什么暧昧。他维多利亚经常在和他接触后久违地感到灰头土脸，但她对追逐永远不会感到满意的人的标准已经习以为常。她眼中的世界在重叠了大师们的精致的理论后涌现了无数新鲜的元素，而她充满激情的地面捕捉它们。那些暗红光线里浸在水中的照片越来越复杂和大气。她小心地把它们夹在晾晒绳绳上，突然达到这些严格意义上说，完全是她的作品。不是靠父母，不是为了虚荣或者意气，是她的思维，她的努力，她对世界的解读。  
  
是Mr.Jefferson帮助她创造了这些，他看到了她，而她终于看到了自己。  
  
她想取悦他，想他的眼中只有自己一人，愿意为了他的称赞付出一切。而Jefferson总是对所有学生都那么耐心，来者不拒。她恨最大能回答出杰弗逊一个困难的问题而她不能;她恨凯特当选了杰弗逊的助手;凯特这个神经质的婊子要玩跳楼不过是为了吸引大家的注意力，她就是喜欢成为目光中心的感觉，她发短信痛骂这个自拍婊，一切都是这些不知天高地厚的女孩的错。她真同情先生。  
  
杰斐逊有这些弱智的学生。而现在杰斐逊正在她她恨错了人，也爱错了人。那些敬重，信任，仰慕，感激，被杰斐逊的阴茎撞得粉碎，深深扎入她。身后进出，她终于发现，自始至终自己才是那个盲目的蠢货。的心脏。而那些对她同学的怨恨，一开始就不该存在。  
  
她突然失去了面对眼前这一切的勇气。肉体还在被操干的前后颠簸，她紧紧闭上双眼，终于流下泪来。

Mark Jefferson，38岁，是个好学生。至少在15岁前是。  
  
他爸很早就因为工作意外去世了，他妈是个家庭主妇，失去经济支柱后只能常年做做收银员清洁工的兼职。这种家庭出来的孩子只有两个可能，要么成天胆战心惊小心翼翼，要么充满毁灭的欲望。Jefferson有幸两者都体验了一遍，现在仍然活在后者里。  
  
Jefferson的艺术天赋是上帝赐给这个弱小的家庭唯一的礼物。初中的校长很开明，热衷动员学生参加各种各样的比赛，Jefferson靠着那些学校社团免费提供的颜料、陶泥、摄影器材拿了不少的奖，即使到今天，他依然能回想起老师那时看向他的眼神里的光芒和骄傲。过硬的成绩和奖项让他成功申到了心仪的高中。他妈对他的成就兴致缺缺，倒是反复抱怨昂贵的学费。机械的工作早就磨光了她的爱意，晚上能用超市的临期产品廉价又高效地把儿子塞饱她就心满意足。  
  
Jefferson的光芒在高中里迅速黯淡。他有天赋，但身边哪个同学没有？一腔热血压根没法和几万的荣誉校友捐款或者金钱从小铺到大的师资和补习班相提并论。也不是没有欣赏他的老师，但盯上他的恶霸更多。他们对他这种毫无还手之力的人有天然的嗅觉。Jefferson从来不知道自己能忍下那么多恶心的外号和冷拳。又一次在课堂评比中拿了最佳后，他打了一个假期零工买的相机被当面在走廊上摔得粉碎。他马上拿着证据去找校长，校长微笑着递给他一杯水，建议他冷静下来，跟他们好好“沟通”，解除误会。那间装潢豪华的办公室里正前方挂着得正是霸凌者家族的荣誉捐款证书。他想呕吐，委屈和愤怒逼得眼眶发热手脚冰凉，然而他什么也做不了。  
  
Jefferson的成绩开始下滑地厉害，后来一整天一整天地逃学，在书店或废弃的空地瞎晃。他妈有时会从老家打电话过来，喋喋不休地讲同事是怎么怎么贱，他沉默着算是应和，又一次独自把肮脏的东西尽数吞下。  
  
他的大学之路因为糟糕的成绩被断送，差一点就没能拿到高中毕业证书。暑假他茫然地翻着报纸的艺术栏目，绝望地到处寄自己的作品。他非常想去和初中校长谈谈，但他也清楚自己现在的烂会造成怎样的失望。他妈则是终于厌倦了每天骂他是寄生虫，帮他联系了本地屠宰厂的工作。入职的前一天他收到了西雅图一家画廊的回信，于是他偷了他妈所有的钱，把画廊的号码抄在小纸片上揣好，跳上当天晚上的火车去了西雅图。  
  
钢铁森林的冲击没被雨幕削弱分毫，和灰蒙蒙的陌生人晃了一路的忧虑和疲惫几乎把他击垮。Jefferson在火车站附近随便选了家闪着霓虹的旅馆住下，床单为了耐脏选为深绿色，他没能睡好。第二天他找去画廊，前台给他传话让他晚上去一个派对上和经理详谈。  
  
当晚他就被那个死基佬迷奸。他被酒精和迷药搅得一团糟的脑子连在他身上肆虐的男人的脸都看不清，只有灼热而尖锐的痛源源不断地从下身传来。被操的时候他大概是无法自控地痛哭过了，第二天眼睛红的可怕。那个男人留给他纸条，约他下午再见面。Matthew。他被男人的轻松和无耻震惊，下意识地反省发生的一切是不是自己的错。  
  
不知天高地厚，无知，轻信。Jefferson回头想，那个派对上除了他自己，似乎所有人都知道他身上要发生什么。  
  
他还是去了，他没有别的选择和去处，他没钱再续一天旅馆了，他妈不会原谅他，他已经没有家，也不想回屠宰场剁鱼头到六十岁。Matthew的打扮依旧光彩照人，这个强奸犯大力赞扬他的外表，夸他头发的颜色，表情懒得装出歉意，但还是老道地为自己昨晚的急切道歉。他被男人的游刃有余搞得不知所措，他不知道有些事情还可以用这种方式完成。你强奸了别人，却不用付出任何代价，甚至摇身一变成了受害者的衣食父母。他稀里糊涂接受了男人开出的优厚条件，签了三年合同，为画廊提供作品，外加补贴第一个月的公寓租金。合同里没写但他俩心知肚明的是，Jefferson也要为Matthew献上肉体。  
  
后来他才知道这不过是艺术圈（演艺，政界，八九不离十）又一个病态的惯例。刚毕业的年轻艺术男孩，最多的是天真梦想，最少的是自保的能力。稍微有点名声的画廊佯装抛出橄榄枝，他们就像飞蛾一样扑上去，鲜嫩的肉体被献祭给名利场。Jefferson这种家境贫寒脸蛋漂亮没有退路的选手简直再投他们的胃口不过。他已经不太记得那几年是怎么过来的了。除了很多个失眠的深夜。就像是他翻了个身，就把那些片段从某个架子上晃了下来：Matthew揪着他的头发操着他的嘴，发根针扎的痛，腥膻味和沿着合不拢的嘴滴落的口水，他想吐而身前的人却舒服得直哼哼；Matthew边系裤腰带边和他调笑，说Jefferson你真是个幸运儿，第一个领路人就是我这么帅的；他求Matthew把他的作品加到一个很有名气的画展里，Matthew笑着轻抚他的脸，提出的条件是和一个大腹便便的艺术总监交换宠物一个月。  
  
按照常理，一个遭遇这些经历的人似乎倾向于早早地崩溃自杀，但事实上他一直活着，创作，连放弃的念头都没升起过。艺术是他人生里仅存的一点光亮，是他仍旧身为人，而不是飞机杯的证据。可能是需要发泄的东西太多，他的创作欲也一直很旺盛。一天凌晨他从Matthew的公寓里回来，在浴室挖干净又冷又黏的精液后就急着把晚上派对拍的新作品洗出来。他看着照片上的女人，妆还没全花，高跟鞋的绑带设计的很漂亮，人已经嗑昏在卡座上，蓝紫背景里的男女纠缠成一团。他挑剔地看了好一会构图，突然想起十年前他还在拍小镇的夕阳松林，罕见的松鼠和野花。  
  
他发现自己甚至没有升起一丁点怀念。他想他宁愿是操人的Matthew，也不要做昏迷的任人宰割的玩物了。  
窗外西雅图的灯火在雨幕里黯淡。  
  
tbc(?)


End file.
